Asteria Reyllium
Basic Info Name: Asteria Reyllium District:7 Age:18 Gender:Female Height:5'9 Personality and Appearance Appearance: Asteria was gifted with her mother's chestnut-blonde hair and her full, pouty lips. Her eyes are the same color as the dirt in District 7. Her nose was a common characteristic of her father's family, as well as her eyes. Her eyes shine with a rare innocence usually lost when one lives in the darkest parts of District 7. Her body resembles her mother's full breasts, curves, and gifted assets. She however, inherited her father's tan skin. '''Personality: '''Asteria possesses a 'teenage innocence'. Meaning the she had never experienced the same thing as other teenagers and had often been isolated. In being so, she is a kind, gentle, and compassionate woman. She had never experienced extreme physical pain, but she knows that she has the power to over come whatever obstacle is thrown her way. However, she had experienced emotional pain so she can be easily suspicious to some people. Backstory Asteria was born to a poverty-stricken family. Her parents were both lumberjacks, like most of the citizens in District 7. During this period in District 7, most women were stay at home moms, except for her mom. Her mom was one of District 7's best lumberjacks and her dad one of District 7's fastest lumberjacks. This caused an intense rivalry between her parents and anti-suffragist groups who wanted her fired. Her parents were beloved by most of District 7, so they were never fired. The anti-suffragist group, Free D7(FD7), then sent the mayor an ultimatum: fire her parents or District 7 will experience a night of murders. The mayor, a dear friend of her parents warned them of the note and told them of an hidden cabin near the edge of the boundary of District 7. Her parents took Asteria and her uncle with them to go live in the cabin. While going there, the FD7 attacked them and killed her parents within seconds. They were too busy mutilating the bodies to realize that Asteria and her uncle had seen them and escaped. Asteria and her uncle were able to escape to the slums of District 7, where she grew up home schooled and isolated from the world. Her uncle had to undergo the task of being her mother and father. In doing so, he had to take two jobs to support the family and spend time with Asteria. Asteria meanwhile, would dutifully do what her uncle would ask and never experienced many events that a normal teenager would. The mayor heard of the murder of her parents, but could not do anything since many of the peacekeepers were bribed by the FD7. However, he was able to help Asteria's family by giving them money, food and clothes when in need. Her uncle soon was able to trade these items for money and was able to stop working double-time. Everything started to look up until the Reapings. When Asteria was 12 she was forced to attend the Reapings. Knowing her parent's murderers were still there, she had to dye her hair different colors during those times. From 12-16 she was able to go by undetected and was never called on by her escort. Then when she was 17, she slept when taking a bath and didn't have time to dye her hair. Hoping for the best, she left to go to the Reapings but was unaware of the Peacekeepers who followed her there. Then when she got back from the Reapings she was also unaware of the Peacekeepers who were asking the Capitol employees for the Reaping's blood records. A year later, she had the same routine for the Reapings and didn't dye her hair as well. She figured that since nothing bad happened to her last time, nothing bad will happen to her once more. However, she was very wrong; the Peacekeepers rigged the Reapings to make her the female tribute of the Hunger Games. From then on, Asteria will have to rely on her intelligence and skills to compete against the most dangerous tributes. The Games Token: Green Leaf Pin Strengths: Intelligence, Poisonous Food, Healing, Fauna and Food, Endurance, Running/Stamina, Climbing, Axe Weaknesses: Swimming, Fires, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Traps, Weaponry other than an Axe, Fears: Being Ganged Up On Interview Angle: She wants to appear as a charming, polite, and sweet in the Interviews. She doesn't want to appear too innocent, because then no-one would want to sponsor her, but she does want to appear to have potential to winning the Hunger Games. Bloodbath Strategy: Grab a backpack and run out of the forest. Find a safe hiding place and follow animals to water. Games Strategy: Hide most of the time, and kill if needed to be. She will hunt in the morning and sleep in the night. She'll mostly be isolated from the other tributes but she will also attend the feast. Alliances: Anti-Careers Category:Despondence's Tributes Category:District 7 Category:Unfinished Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:18 year olds